


Songŗ

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Culture, Child Abandonment, Creepy, Gen, Jotunheim, Lullabies, Memories, Misery, Not So Much Sadly, Sad, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>C'è una nenia che le genti del ghiaccio cantano ai loro figli.</i><br/>Loki e un ricordo vecchio come l'infanzia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songŗ

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Songŗ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/689635) by [Melitot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot)



> Esperimento? Arrivata così. Assolutamente non supportata dal canon Marvel, e di sapore mitologico.  
> Il titolo è antico norreno e significa "canzone"; una botta d'originalità ;)

 

 _Piccolo Inverno, Piccolo Inverno, scende la neve..._  
  
C'è una nenia che le genti del ghiaccio cantano ai loro figli; è uno scorrere d'acqua su pietre, è il riverbero puro e limpido dell'eco fra le montagne. Loki non ne conosceva le parole. Non avrebbe immaginato che gli Jötnar possedessero qualcosa di tanto delicato.  
  
 _Il freddo è lungo e la fame breve..._  
  
Adesso sa perché accompagna da sempre i suoi sogni. Amore, dolore – l'impressione della vita per chi non la vivrà in una cuna protetta. L'urlo dei venti sulle tundre.  
  
 _Ora vengono gioia e riposo. Chiudi gli occhi, Piccolo Inverno, o luminoso. E' tempo di dormire._  
  
Inspira neve.

 _Tempo di morire._  
  
  
E' la canzone degli esposti.


End file.
